pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
How to spam (New and Advanced)
Do you see those players everywhere? Well, it is your turn to do it to THEM! WARNING: This is only a tutorial about what weapons are good to spam, and because you can spam, it doesn‘t mean you are a very skilled player (although some types of spam actually take a lot of skills and aim depends on weapons used. This has been updated to 17.1.0) Most weapons listed are expensive and the some of best ones for spamming, so don’t expect cheap weapons. This is also very opinion based, and weapons will be stronger/weaker in updates. Classic 3CatSpam/ 4CatSpam /5CatSpam This type of spam requires some bit of skill of your aim, pace, and wear. Requirements: PRIMARY * Since weapons has been changed A LOT in the newer updates, shotguns will be the best choices. * Ultimatum (Best weapon to use, since most shotguns are 2 shot maximum and this doesn’t require you to reload) * Viking (Easier to obtain but worse Ultimatum, however bleeding effect and more effective range makes up for the reload and lack of wall break.) * Undertaker/Acid Shotgun (Non-delay shotguns which deals the highest damage compared to most other similar shotguns.) * Eckodile Rifle (Use it somewhat similar to Ritual Revolvers, finishing off enemies after a shot from your snipers, allowing you to use something else in backup as a bonus.) * Neutron Pulsator (100 Mobility weapon with fixed delay. Use it over a melee if you don’t have Double Cashback and you can afford this.) BACKUP * Thunderer/Exterminator/Laser Cycler (High damage backups which can severely injure enemies, comes at a cost of having a delay.) * Dual Anger/Ritual Revolvers (Non-delay backups which can finish off weaker enemies. Dual Anger can heal, Ritual Revolvers can be very annoying with the fire effect. MELEE * 85 Mobility weapon’s will do. If you have Heroic Epee or Double Cashback, use them. SPECIAL * Reflector/Laser Bouncer (Delay weapons with high damage.) * Necklace Of The Ice King (Not the best weapon for skill but it will do for a non-delay special with instant travel.) * Posion Darts (Necklace but weaker and requires more aim.) SNIPER * Most one shot headshot snipers should do. However, these are some of the best ones: * Anti-Champion Rifle/Block Rifle/Sniper Exoskeleton/Digital Sunrise (overused one shot wall break snipers and will always be here.) * Black Hole/Royal Marriage Officiant/Shadow Spell (AOE snipers) * Portalium Rifle (No delay) * Overseer/One Shot/Laser Bow/Antivirus (High damage snipers and is not used as much compared to 3 snipers mentioned above in 3 cat spamming.) HEAVY * Royal Ashbringer/Proton Freezer (Decent damage on impact and no damage on rocket jumping.) * Storms Of All Seas/Big Buddy/Christmas Ultimatum/Destruction System (Huge damage on impact however worse for rocket jumping.) Wear: Burning Tiara, Demolition Mask, Hitman Cape/Demolition Cape/Custom Cape, Berserk Boots, all maxed out. 6 Category Spam Holy smokes this actually became possible, you just need to have your melee be: * Disconnector. How to actually spam (You can also watch Bridger5’s YouTube video on how to 3CatSpam) There are a lot of weapons to choose from, however there are 4 types of weapons in terms of delay. The 4 types of weapons are: * Fixed delay * Delay input * Delay output * Non-delay weapons Fixed delay This types of weapons always have a delay animation when being pulled out. These weapon’s delay timer are not affected by delay input weapons and most of these weapons will not give out delays. Avoid using these weapons for spamming. Delay input This type of weapons can give delay to delay output weapons when fired and switched. Most of these weapons can also have delay output properties as another delay input weapon has been fired. Weapons such as Shadow Spell and Heavy Sniper Rifle have only this property. Delay output This type of weapons receives the delay from delay input weapons and their delay timer changes depending on when the weapon is switched. It can be also negated by delay inputs only weapons or non-delay weapons also known as Melee Switching. Most weapons used in 3CatSpam have this property, especially the most popular weapons to spam with before this kind of delay is introduced with delay input, around the 15.6.0 update. Avoid switching to this after firing a delay input. Non-delay weapons ' This type of weapons gives out no delays and receives no delays from delay inputs and should be used between a delay input and a delay output to avoid the delay. This type of weapons shouldn’t be used in sniper and primary category as the weapons usually perform worse than other category in combat that has non-delay properties. Melee switching with non-delay weapons also work if you have a lot of delay weapons in your loadout (3 delay weapons is enough for a 3CatSpam loadouts) Counters to 3CatSpammers '''With 3CatSpam ' Once you get to know their weapons and the efficiency of their weapons through killcam, you can change your loadout to counter them. For example, fast melees if they spam/melee switch one shot snipers, or a powerful shotgun if they have a powerful automatic primary equipped. '''Gadget spammers Gadgets can come in handy in order to distract the opponent, here’s the ratings for countering 3CatSpammers with gadgets: Trash * Frag Grenade * Smile Mine * Fake Gem * Pet Booster * Medical Station * Energy Shield * Firework * Firecracker * Fire Mushroom * Black Mark * Molotov Cocktail * Mechs in general (Includes demon stone and samurai because they can get melted easily with fast and/or high damage primaries such as Ultimatum, Adamant Laser Cannon or Golden Bros) Situational/Can be used but unreliable * Guardian (If their weapon finishes you faster than you with your guardian try equip something else) * Time Machine (Slow snipers/shotguns can be dodged with this but can be rendered useless with melee switching having to constantly dodge fast sniper shots without the gadget) * Turret (lasts a long time as a distraction when max level) * Christmas Tree Turret (Huge Hp, lasts much shorter but takes much more high damage shots compared to turret when max level.) * Leader’s Drum (increases efficiency of your weapons to overpower the enemy or helping the team) * Voodoo Snowman (High damage delay shotguns are the best to use with this gadget to deal huge damage to a single target.) Good gadgets (most of the time) * Singular Grenade (Not much people has FAST weapons that allows them to escape without rocket jumping, affects EVERYONE in the enemy team caught in the black hole to eliminate everyone in it.) * Blizzard Generator (A worse sticky candy which can damage players and can finish off players.) * Box Of Pandora (RNG luck, worth risking if you have heroic epee and large armor regen.) * Clockwork Nutcracker (Aimbot rockets to take out specific players) * Disabler (Anti-gadget device to stop them from spamming overpowered gadgets) * Nuclear Grenade (One shot gadget which is hard to time as it takes a while to explode compared to some other throwing gadgets, but leaves a zone where no one will want to step on.) GOD TIER GADGETS * Reflector (Most one shot weapons will allow you to survive if the attacker is wounded, and killing them at the same time. Useful to get easy kills against shotgun users.) * Dragon whistle (Huge hitbox to kill someone, enough said.) * Stealth Bracelet (OP for players with slow reactions, which most people would be if they are playing in a closer range maps.) * Ninja Shurikens (Close range gadget which one shots enemies with ease.) * Sticky Candy (Slows down players with extremely sticky pools without you being affected in the radius. Nice.) * Resurrection (Removed, but it’s so strong that they had to do that.) Using gadgets are one of the best ways to counter 3CatSpam as they have special effects which normal weapons does not possess/has but not as strong compared to some of the gadgets. Without spamming It is very hard to counter 3CatSpam without spamming anything in general. However here’s some weapons you may want to use: * Storm Trooper Exoskeleton (Although unskilled on the eyes of many, you really have no choice but to use it. The insane slow allows easy kill with a strong weapon. * Any strong sniper can be used to severely wound the spammers or even killing them if the sniper is strong enough. Category:Tutorials